


Teenage Dream (Sugawara Koushi x Reader)

by beautifulnews



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulnews/pseuds/beautifulnews
Summary: “I’m sorry, I normally don’t cry in front of strangers.”The boy next to you smiled softly before wiping a tear away with a calloused thumb. He let his hand linger for a bit before pulling back.“I guess I’m not a stranger then.”This man was really going to be the end of you.---Basically just a random collection of moments between Aoba Josai's soccer captain and our beloved Suga.





	1. intro

“Karasuno? Do they even have a volleyball team?”

You heard one of the first years ask the coach as you were dribbling one of the balls on the ground. As you lightly kicked the ball with the inside of your right foot you heard a loud gasp and footsteps approaching you.

“y/n-chan! The doctor said you can’t overexert yourself!”

You turned to face your friend and smiled with a small head tilt to mock the volleyball captain’s usual expression.

“Don’t worry Toru, my leg feels fine now!”

He groaned and called out for Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan! y/n is being bad!”

As you continued to kick the balls into the cart you suddenly felt a ball fly into the back of your head.

“Idiot! You’re going to make your injury worse!”

You grabbed the back of your head and glared at him.

“Iwaizumi! If you were going to be mean to me why did you ask me to be the manager?”

The captain wrapped an arm around the vice captain’s shoulder and grinned widely.

“Iwa-chan and I thought it would stop you from training and help you recover faster!”

You sighed in defeat and crossed your arms in annoyance. Before you could spit out a smart remark Kindaichi interrupted you.

“Captain, why are we practicing with Karasuno? We usually play against college students for practice matches.”

“My old kouhai is the official setter on the team and I want to see if he got any better.”

For a split second you could see a change in demeanor emanating from the setter. Toru’s usual easy-going nature shifted, and you could feel the bitterness dripping from his tone. Your eyes shifted from Toru to Hajime and he nodded in understanding.

You both sprung into action and punched him in the stomach (maybe a little harder than you should have).

“Shittykawa! Don’t use the team’s training sessions as your own playtime,” you both yelled in unison.

Both you and Hajime meant every word spoken but there was more than you both let on. Only the two of you understood Oikawa’s inner struggles to overcome his adversaries, the worst one being his own insecurities as a player. Despite being one of the best players on the high school level, you knew he constantly compared himself with players who had better instincts and innate skills than him.

He feigned sadness and he pointed at the two of you.

“You guys are mean!”

You shook your head and continued to collect the balls off the ground. Toru was a handful, but he was one of your best friends. He was always loyal and willing to tell you the hard truth which you always appreciated. The same went with Hajime. You were grateful for their support and in order to show your appreciation you agreed to become the volleyball team’s temporary manager. Originally, you never had time to help your best friends out because you had your own duties as the girls’ soccer team’s captain. But a recent injury had left you on the bench and instead of bringing the rest of the team down, you thought it would be better to sit out this season and allow them to grow as a team without you. Every now and then you attended practice, but for the most part you were with the volleyball team helping them train. It might’ve been a stupid decision to take off, but you had received a solid offer to play for Tokyo University girls’ soccer team and you decided to recover with no hiccups before playing in the college league.

When you finished collecting all of the balls you started wheeling the cart into the equipment room. You made a few last-minute adjustments in the equipment room and started jogging towards your friends to go change.

While walking towards the club rooms you clapped a hand on Toru’s shoulder and gave him a big smile.

He looked at you expectantly and all you said was, “Kageyama-kun has probably surpassed you Toru!”

He made a horrified expression and you could hear Hajime snort in the background along with the rest of the team.


	2. how you two first meet

As you were filling up the teams’ water bottles you heard a bunch of ruckus at the end of the hallway. When you looked up from the task at hand you saw a few guys in black track suits walk towards you. All three of them looked extremely lost so you decided to help out.

You smiled and waved at them, “Hello, you guys must be from Karasuno High School!”

Instead of a response you just saw all of the players blush and look away. After a few seconds passed you saw the shortest one elbow the taller boy next to him and mutter something.

When you took a closer look at their faces, you recognized a familiar scowl from Oikawa’s old pictures.

“Ah, you must be Kageyama-kun! I’ve heard a lot about you from Oikawa.”

He looked shocked and the bald one next to him started yelling.

“KAGEYAMA, HOW DOES THE CUTE GI-

Before he could finish his sentence, a hand cut him off abruptly and another one of his teammates with black hair started dragging him away. Meanwhile another boy with the same track suit stepped up and started apologizing with a deep bow.

“I’m really sorry for the intrusion. He gets very loud for no reason.”

You laughed lightly and waved your hand in front of your face.

When he straightened his back from the bow, your heart quickened slightly, and you could feel heat rush to your cheeks. Your eyes locked with his and you could see a slight blush paint his cheeks. He had a head of gray hair and the cutest mole next to his left eye.

You could’ve stared into his deep chocolate eyes forever if Hajime hadn’t called out for you.

“Oi y/n, help us warm up!”

You winked at him while wishing him good luck before rushing off into the gymnasium.

Poor Sugawara Koushi was in a daze after his brief encounter with you. He hadn’t even gotten your name, but you surely had him whipped.

\---

The practice sets ended in a complete loss. The team was doing well but without their usual setter for the entire game, the players had found it difficult to play as they usually did.

You stood up and smiled as you watched Karasuno celebrate their win. As you were watching their movements, a certain setter made eye contact with you and you immediately looked away with a blush. When you turned away you saw that Toru had caught your little moment and he smirked.

You groaned internally knowing there was an interrogation waiting to happen. In order to avoid the myriad of questions your friend would eventually ask, you walked outside of the gym to fill up the teams’ water bottles again.

When you finished and turned to return to the court, you walked into a firm chest and spilled water all over yourself. You were never this clumsy and sported good hand-eye coordination from all of your time playing soccer, but today you were just busy thinking about the cute third year from Karasuno.

You heard a familiar voice apologizing again and you smiled in recognition.

“You seem to be apologizing a lot to do Gray Hair-kun.”

Sugawara scrunched his nose upon hearing the nickname and responded by telling you his name.

“It’s actually Sugawara Koushi.”

You smiled and held out a hand in front of you.

“My name is l/n f/n.”

His eyes twinkled as he repeated your name and you swear your heart skipped a beat.

“Good game, Sugawara-kun!”

He was going to respond but you sneezed before he could say anything.

Sugawara started panicking and wrapped his jacket around you.

“I’m sorry, the water is probably making you cold. Please take this as my apology!”

As he was putting the jacket around you, his breath tickled your nose and when you looked up to meet his eyes your lips accidentally brushed against his.

The unexpected contact made you pull back and bring a hand over your mouth in shock. You could see Sugawara suddenly smiled and his previous shyness seemed to dissipate in the presence of your own.

“You’re really cute when you blush!”

\---

“Ne y/n-chan, why are you still wearing that guys jacket?”

You looked down to see that you were still wearing the Karasuno volleyball team jacket that Sugawara had put around you.

You blushed and muttered a quick, “Don’t worry about it.”

Toru smirked and decided to continue to make fun of you.

“Iwa-chan, y/n is getting flustered over a boy!”

“Shut up trashykawa!”

\---

Sugawara shivered as he tried to keep himself warm on the bus back to school.

“Suga, if you’re cold why don’t you wear your jacket?”

The third year setter just smiled at the thought of you wearing his jacket.

“I’m okay Daichi, I have something else to keep me warm.”

And that was the moment that Karasuno’s captain knew his friend was absolutely smitten.


	3. making an excuse to see him

It was a Monday which meant the boys volleyball team had no practice and you were free to do whatever you wanted. Typically, on off days you would go to physical therapy or hang out with your friends but today you decided to veer from your usual activities. That’s why you were currently walking towards Karasuno High School texting one of your old friends from a summer soccer camp that attended the school.

When you got to the school you saw your friend waiting by the gates. You smiled and waved over at her and picked up your pace.

You hugged her and thanked her for showing you around.

“Thank you so much for coming out!”

She smiled and started directing you deeper into school grounds.

“It’s really no problem! I was just surprised you wanted to come to our school! Are you here to spy on us?”

You laughed and shook your head while continuing to follow her.

“If I wanted to spy on you, I wouldn’t have told you I was coming over idiot!”

She giggled, “Then what are you doing here? Is Aoba Josai not the right school for you?”

You toyed with your fingers before answering, “The volleyball team came to practice at our school and one of the players left something behind… and I thought it would be a nice gesture to bring it back to him.”

Her eyes widened and she elbowed you, “HIM? y/n! You would never go out of your way to return something unless… you wanted to see him again!”

Your friend’s yelling garnered unwanted attention and now you could see people start to stare. You knew you shouldn’t have worn your school uniform, but you had no time to change so now you stood out with your private school clothes.

You could hear whispers from the Karasuno students, “Hey who’s the soccer captain walking with?”

“Isn’t that an Aoba Josai uniform?” “I’ve never seen that cute girl before.”

You smacked her and motioned for her to be quiet.

She had a grin plastered on her face as she continued to lead you towards god knows where. Suddenly she came to a stop and pointed to a gymnasium.

“That’s where the boys volleyball team practices. I have to go get ready for practice, so I’ll see you later!”

Your eyes widened in shock and you grabbed her arm, “You’re not going with me?”

She gave you a thumbs up and winked, “You got this!”

As you watched her walk away you heard her yell back, “You owe me a practice match for today!”

You let out a sigh as you started walking towards the door leading to the inside of the gym. As you were mentally preparing yourself to talk to the cute setter a voice interrupted your thoughts.

“Why is the Aoba Josai manager here?!”

You turned to see the player by the name of Tanaka with a shorter boy with spiked hair that you didn’t see at the practice match.

As he started making a commotion you saw a few other familiar faces surround you and start asking you a bunch of questions.

“Why did our soccer captain ask you for a practice match?”

“That’s because I’m the soccer capt-

“Do you play volleyball?”

“No, I only play socc-

Similar to these conversations, as soon as a question was thrown out before you could even answer someone had another question.

You were starting to get extremely overwhelmed by all of the questions. For a few minutes you just stood in the midst of a small crowd while getting bombarded with more questions. As you were questioning your decision to visit Karasuno you heard a menacing voice silence them from inside the gymnasium.

When you turned towards the voice it was the team’s captain.

“All of you start stretching and get ready for practice!”

After they all left you let out a sigh of relief and bowed slightly towards the captain.

“Excuse me for the intrusion! Uh… Sawamura-kun, right?”

He nodded and smiled politely, “l/n-san, what are you doing at our school?”

You bit your lower lip and felt yourself redden.

“I’m just uh here to see Sugawara-kun! He left his jacket after the practice match, so I came to return it.”

A grin appeared on his face and he called out for his gray-haired friend that was practicing on the court.

“Suga! Someone’s here to see you.”

You heard footsteps approach you and when you saw Sugawara’s face your heart fluttered. For a few seconds you couldn’t muster up any words and you felt time stop. It felt like one of those corny Korean dramas where the two main characters were just staring at each other. You were brought back into reality when Daichi cleared his throat and clapped his hand on Sugawara’s back.

After the raven-hair captain left, the two of you broke out into awkward laughter.

Sugawara rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as you flipped your hair in nervousness.

“l/n-san, it’s good to see you again!”

You nodded enthusiastically (perhaps too enthusiastically) and searched for the proper words. It was rare that you, the captain of Aoba Josai’s soccer team, was at a loss for words. Your confidence paralleled that of Oikawa Toru and you were known for always speaking your mind. However, in front of Sugawara Koushi, you found that the cat indeed had your tongue.

“Uhm… I brought back your jacket! Thank you for letting me borrow it!”

You took out the bag with his jacket (and a piece of paper with your phone number stuffed in the pocket) and handed it to him. As he took the bag from your hands, he gave you one of his signature smiles and it made your heart do a little flip. God, he was really cute.

“Since you’re here, would you like to stay and help us practice?”

You blinked a few times before responding to his request, “I would love to as long as the rest of the team doesn’t mind!”

He laughed gently and gestured towards the rest of the team, “I really don’t think any of them would mind having a pretty girl join practice.”

Your cheeks reddened at his words. All you could think about was how he had just casually called you pretty. As you were replaying his words in your mind, he had gone into the gym to tell them about your voluntary assistance. When you snapped out of your daze, the Karasuno manager was next to you, showing you wear the club room as so that you could change.


	4. attending practice

You really stuck out in the sea of white t-shirts and black shorts in your white t-shirt and bright turquoise shorts.

The coach was eyeing you suspiciously as you tossed balls for Sugawara to set to the rest of team. He was trying to figure out if you had any ulterior motives for coming to practice, but after he saw a brief encounter between you and the third-year setter, he knew that this was just some teenage romance. As he was watching the two of you, he heard a deep sigh come from the teacher next to him.

“Being young must be nice Ukai-kun.”

The coach made a sound that was in between a grunt and a tsk in annoyed agreeance.

\---

As you were helping Kiyoko pick up scattered towels and water bottles a certain orange hair boy called out for you.

“Hey, l/n-san! You said you play soccer, right?”

You looked up and nodded.

After seeing your response his eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a volleyball and aggressively put it in front of you with a bow.

“Can you demonstrate a super cool kick where you knock a water bottle from the other side of the court?”

You thought one of the responsible third years would call him out for being rude but all of them were looking expectantly at you. You sighed in defeat and walked to the other side of the court while Hinata placed the water bottle on the right corner of the court.

You gently drop the ball and stop it with your right foot. You took a few steps back before getting a running start and kicking the ball skillfully.

At first the ball seemed to be going straight but at the last minute it curved to the right and knocked the bottle over with. For a few seconds, the gym was silent except for the clatter of the water bottle but the silence was first broken with Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka’s cheers. They suddenly picked you up and started parading you around the gym.

“You’re so cool, l/n-san!!!”

You awkwardly laughed as the other team members broke out into oohs and ahhs at your kicking abilities. After a few seconds of being in the air, the third years came over to scold them for overstepping your boundaries. When they finally let you down you winced from a sharp pain that felt like a needle to your right calf. You quickly neutralized your expression in hopes that no one caught the little episode.

\---

Silence rested comfortable between you and Sugawara as he walked you to the train station. Your leg was still tense from the sudden overexertion and you could feel yourself putting more weight on your left leg as you were walking.

“I saw you after Hinata put you down. It looked like you were in pain.”

You felt yourself tense from the sudden question and no doubt Sugawara also noticed the change in your demeanor.

“Uhm yeah. I sustained an injury during one of my matches.”

He stopped walking and gently placed a hand on your arm, “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

You shook your head and sighed, “No it’s okay. I uh just… don’t like talking about it with people because they tend to get overly emotional.”

Suga just looked at you patiently as if to let you know that he was listening.

“It’s a calf strain, not a big deal but it happened during a tournament and I really messed it up for my team. I’m the captain and I really should’ve been taking better care of myself and the team, but I got a little… selfish.”

You clenched your fist before continuing, an action that did not go unnoticed by Suga.

“The matches leading up to Nationals, college recruiters were frequently coming by to see me play and instead of taking it easy for Nationals, I pushed myself wayyyy too hard and I tore my calf.”

“How long till full recovery?”

A bitter chuckle escaped your lips as your answered, “Two months”

You started walking towards the station again as Suga followed suit.

“Instead of resting in some of my matches I ignored the pain and kept playing so the strain only got worse. Fortunately, I got a scholarship to a nice school but as a result I let my team down and ruined our chances of winning.”

A few angry tears slid down your cheeks and you hastily wiped them away.

“I’m sorry, I normally don’t cry in front of strangers.”

The boy next to you smiled softly before wiping a tear away with a calloused thumb. He let his hand linger for a bit before pulling back.

“I guess I’m not a stranger then.”

This man was really going to be the end of you.

\---

One day as Sugawara was changing out of his school uniform, Daichi picked up a piece of paper and handed it to him with a sly grin.

“Suga! Looks like you dropped something.”

The gray-haired third year grabbed the paper suspiciously as he read over the contents written.

‘Call me! Xxx-xxx-xxxx’ –(y/n)

Poor Sugawara’s face turned five shades redder and Daichi continued to grin with two thumbs up.

“Go get ‘em tiger.”


	5. the first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Old Fashioned by Bruno Major while writing this chapter if you want some background music :)

It was a peaceful Saturday. You didn’t have any big assignments or exams coming up and during your quick training session with some of your teammates your leg wasn’t in pain. The only thing you really had to do was get new indoor soccer shoes. The ones you had were starting to lose its shape and you wanted to take all precautions in preventing another injury. That’s why you were currently walking through the town centre to go to the athletic store that sold your favorite shoes to play in AND to go on your ‘first date’ with Sugawara.

A few days after you had gone to Karasuno to give back his jacket (or so you justified but it was really just to see his face again) Suga started texting you. Naturally the two of you were constantly texting one another and talking about whatever came to mind. After a few days of texting the both of you decided to meet up and run errands together. It wasn’t really a date since no one had brought it up as such but you sure as hell weren’t going just to waste that time buying shoes.

You had earphones in, and you were walking down the streets not minding any of the strangers on the streets. You were humming along to the current song on your Spotify when suddenly the lyrics made you think about a certain boy that had made you wear your heart on your sleeve.

> It's a cliché, or so I'm told  
>  To give your jacket up to someone when it's cold  
>  But I don't care  
>  I don't mind the midnight air  
>  -old fashion by Bruno Major

A smile appeared on your face as you thought about the day you first met Suga. He had given you his jacket and even stolen a kiss, an event that still managed to make you blush.

As you were continuing to reminisce along with the song, the song briefly paused and when you checked your phone you were grinning like an idiot. There was a text notification from ‘Sugar’ aka Sugawara. When you had typed in ‘Suga’ in your contacts your phone autocorrected to sugar so you decided to leave it, besides he really was as sweet as sugar.

Sugar: Waiting near the Starbucks around the corner!  
You: Okay, I’m almost there!

When you arrived in front of the coffee shop you saw someone waving at you with a bright smile. You waved back and lightly jogged towards him.

“Sorry for being late! The practice game ended a little later than expected.”

Suga waved his hand in front of his face and simply said, “Don’t worry, I didn’t wait long!”

Without saying a word, you just stared at his face intently. He started getting flustered and his cheeks were starting to turn red.

“Is there something on my face?”

You nodded and quickly pecked his lips with your own.

“My lips.”

Sugawara was a blubbering mess as you linked your arm through his and started walking towards the first store.

‘That’s payback for making me look like an idiot the first day we met,’ you thought to yourself.


	6. comforting him

A week had passed since the first date and now you were on a bus headed to the Sendai Gymnasium for the Interhigh Prelims.

The tension on the bus was suffocating, especially where you were sitting. Next to you was the vice-captain who was seemingly calm on the outside but on the inside, you knew that Hajime was a nervous wreck. In comparison to the nervous ace, the setter in front of you was eerily calm and collected. Both of your friends were coping in different ways and the only thing you could do was silently simmer in the tension and hope for the best.

The nerves that you felt at the moment were different from the pre-game jitters that you felt before your own tournaments. For your games you had purpose: you were the team’s captain and right winger. An extremely important player that the team heavily relied on. Here, with the volleyball team, you felt expendable. You would never say it to your friends, but you couldn’t get over the feeling that you were doing little to contribute. A shaky sigh left your lips as you looked out the window and saw the gymnasium coming into view.

Before the bus came to a stop you texted Suga a quick ‘good luck’ despite knowing he probably wouldn’t be on his phone before any games. He had told you previously that he stayed off his phone before games to keep himself and his team from getting distracted while encouraging them. When he had told you that you laughed because he was such a mama bird. Leave it to Sugawara Koushi to put every one of his teammates before himself.

A smile appeared on your face as Suga invaded your thoughts. But you had no time to let him distract you from your managerial duties. When the bus came to a stop you got off first and walked inside the gymnasium to get the manager, coach, and teacher badges along with the appropriate information pertaining to the team’s warmup room and the approximate game times. As you were coming back to the team you bumped into a significantly taller figure. You instinctively apologized and the person in front of you also apologized with a deep monotone voice. Just after the first syllable you immediately recognized who it was.

“Wakatoshi-kun, how have you been?”

His eyes softened and it was the closest thing to a smile anyone would get from Shiratorizawa’s ace.

“Good, training has been going well.”

You nodded with a reminiscent smile, “I heard about the Japanese national’s team. Congratulations!”

He nodded with a brief “thanks” before bringing up an extremely sour subject.

  
“How’s the injury?”

Your jaw clenched in response and you bit your lower lip before responding.

“It’s fine! I just have to go to physical therapy and take it easy at practice before the next tournament.”

He studied you quizzically before landing a heavy blow with his words.

“If you just came to Shiratorizawa you never would’ve had to work as hard to be recruited.”

Ushijima Wakatoshi was never trying to hurt or offend anyone with his comments. They were merely questions and comments that he was genuinely curious about or what he believed was the truth, but his intentions didn’t help the fact that the truth hurt.

This time you felt your fist clench and you had to calm yourself down before you did or said anything that you would regret. Before you could respond you felt a someone lean on you right shoulder and laugh.

“Ne~ Ushiwaka, it’s nice to see that you’re still as rude as ever.”

From your left you heard a ‘tsk’ and you suddenly felt more at ease with your two best friends by your side.

After a few unpleasant exchanges between Wakatoshi and Toru, the Shiratorizawa ace went his way and the three of you were left to simmer in the aftermath of the conversation.

“Che, I can’t believe you used to date that asshole (y/n)-chan.”

“It was middle school trashykawa!”

\---

After the game with Karasuno, you could see the team cheering and patting each other on the back. You felt yourself overcome with emotions. The game was extremely close, and you were extremely proud of your friends for pushing through and not giving up.

As you were handing the team their towels and water bottles you gave Toru and Hajime huge hugs.

“You guys killed it!”

A rare display of physical affection for a special moment.

“Aww, is y/n-chan getting soft on us?”

You let out a frustrated sigh as you playfully punched the volleyball captain’s stomach.

“Don’t ruin a nice moment Toru.”

As you were congratulating your best friends for their win you heard a voice call your name.

“You know y/n, your little boyfriend seems really upset, maybe that side of the net is where you need to be.”

When you looked at where Matsukawa was pointing with his thumb, you could see the Karasuno team all on the ground in complete despair. You felt your heart crack a little when you saw all of their faces filled with so much sorrow. You unconsciously looked around for the one face you wanted to see and when you saw the gray-haired setter you almost wished your school had lost.

Despite what you felt for Karasuno’s setter, you knew what you had to do as Aoba Josai’s manager.

“Mattsun, shut up and line up!”

The middle blocker mockingly saluted before jogging towards the net to line up with the rest of the team.

At the end of the line, you bowed with the rest of the team. When you looked up your eyes found Suga and you swore he had tears forming in his eyes. For the second time that day, you felt your heart become heavy with emotions.

\--- (listen to ilysb (stripped) by Lany)

After both teams cleared the court, you texted Suga.

‘Meet me on the third floor next to the bathroom.”

There was a small nook next to the bathrooms on the third floor that no one ever visited. It was a small area with a bench and a vending machine next to a large window overlooking the soccer field. You had found it accidentally after a losing in a tournament and it was now your go-to place to clear your head before or after tournaments.

As you were sitting on the bench mindlessly looking out onto the field you heard footsteps approach you.

When you saw who it was you stood up from the bench and took a moment to look over Suga’s expression. His usual smile and confident demeanor were replaced by a dark frown and slouched shoulders. You tried to find the right words for this moment but decided that silence was the only appropriate response. You knew what it was like to try your best and still lose. There were no words to console the feeling of pain and disappointment; so instead of speaking you just gave him a small smile and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Your arms wrapped around his neck and you rested your head on his shoulder. At first there was no response from the boy, but he slowly wrapped his arms around your waist and placed his head on your shoulder as well. Silence enveloped the two of you as his grip on you tightened.

The tears that he refused to show in front of the rest of his team was slowly running down his face. You patiently drew soothing circles on his back as he continued to sob silently. After a few moments you pulled back and delicately wiped away his tears.

“I’m useless.”

You felt your eyebrows knit in confusion at his random outburst.

“Koushi, the team wouldn’t be where they are without you.”

He angrily shook his head and sighed.

“I’m not even a starter. Y/n, I’m a third year and I’m not even a starter.”

You suddenly felt a rush of realization. Of course, behind those sweet smiles there was an insecure third year hiding the fact that he felt threatened by a first year. 

You knew exactly how that felt after being benched several times because of your injury. It dawned on you how heavy the weight on his shoulders must have been. At least you could hide behind your injury for not being able to play, but Koushi had nothing.

You grabbed his hand and led him to the bench.

“Koushi, would you call that one pinch server useless?”

He shook his head before responding, “Yamaguchi? Of course not, I’ve seen him train.”

“How about the other players that never even stepped foot on the court this game. Are they useless?”

“No.”

You brushed a few stray hairs from his face and looked at him intently.

“Then why are you being so hard on yourself? You would never say those words about anyone else on the team and yet you put yourself down. The team needs you as much as they need Kageyama-kun or Sawamura-kun.”

His frown seemed to soften at your words and finally a tiny smile graced his features. He took your hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze before standing up.

“We should go before our teammates start looking for us!”

You laughed and followed suit.

Before going down the stairs Suga stopped to say something but you interrupted him.

“I know I’m awesome, so you don’t have to thank me.”

He laughed at your words and nodded knowingly.

You gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going downstairs to your team.

That was the moment Sugawara Koushi knew he was in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I'm trying not to watch the new season until a few more episodes come out so I can binge but i'm so excited


End file.
